


Muscle Crush

by Blazikendude



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends spend time together, but one has feelings for the other. Will he confess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Crush

"I hope I'm not late..." I said to myself. Oh, I'm just thinking about my friend Chelsea. She wanted me to hangout with her and I wouldn't pass a chance to spend time with her! I've known her since I was a Pignite and we've been friends for quite some time now. Part of me wants to be more than just friends, though. I want to make her happy, but I feel that I'm not the one for her. Gosh, what I would give to make her mine, to claim her as my mate and fulfill my desires! Oh, I'm at her door. OK, just take a deep breath and ring the door bell. I shakily press the button and hear the oh so familiar noise.  
"I'm coming!" A voice called from within the house. A few seconds later and the door opens to reveal the the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. Chelsea was wearing a short top that housed her abnormally large breasts, along with shorts that hugged her waist.  
"Emmet, ya' big lug! You made it!" She said as she glomped me. I blushed furiously and returned the hug. I had to control myself, though. Her breasts were pressed against my chest and I SWEAR I felt her hard nipples. I had to fight to not get a hard on with her on me.  
"So, how ya' been, lug head?" She asked me.  
"Um, pretty good. I've been doing a lot of things, specifically going to the gym." She slaps my back and detaches from the hug. She eyed me up and down, making me a little nervous.  
"So I see. You've gotten pretty muscular over time. Ya' should be glad I recommended the gym to ya' in the first place!" She began to feel my arm, rubbing the muscle. If I wasn't already red I'd be redder than a Razz berry right now. She then felt my chest, feeling up and down it.  
"Damn Emmet, ya' really need to tell me your secret! You're so ripped" She complimented. "Hey, let's go inside." I followed her into the house and she plopped on the couch. I sat beside her and she continued to feel my muscles.  
"Hey, maybe ya' should feel my muscles!" She suggested. WHAT!? I couldn't do that! Not when she has this...magnificent figure of hers! I'd lose control for sure! I'll just decline.  
"N-No thanks. I can tell just by looking at you that you're pretty strong." I say. She puffed her cheeks out and gave me a grumpy stare.  
"Oh, ya' need to stop being like that! Here, I'll show ya'!" She takes off her top, revealing her bountiful busom being nestled in a black bra. She grabbed my hands and made them feel her arms. Ohhh, they felt marvelous! My hands moved to her six pack. They were well toned, like someone chisled them out of rock.  
"You really are something, Chelsea." I say nervously, to which she grinned.  
"Ya' wanna see what else I've been working on?" She asked me. I was genuinely curious.  
"Um, sure." She turns around and...presents her ass to me. Dear Arceus, I'm glad she can't see my face right now. Is she doing all of this on purpose?! I'm starting to think she is!  
"Feel my glutes! I've been working on them for quite a while!" She says. This is wrong. I shouldn't do this, but how can I say no? It's right there!  
"O-Ok..." I stammer. I shakily bring my hands to her ass and squeeze her ass. It was firm, yet supple due to so much training. I felt my cock begin to harden. I wanted to just rip her shorts off and have my way with her. To make her beg for mercy as I drive my dick into her. I realized my 10 inch member was at full mast, straining against my pants. I let go of her ass and grabbed a pillow, putting it on my lap. She turned around and flashed that same warm smile I love.  
"Well, what do ya' think? Pretty neat, huh?"  
"Y-You're work r-really paid off..." I said, stuttering like a buffoon.  
"Yep! Oh, how about we play a bit of Super smash bros?" She asked.  
"S-Sure..." Damnit, why am I stuttering so much?!  
"Alright, let me set up the game!" She got off the couch and headed to the TV. While she was fiddling with the game console, she was inadvertently giving me a great view of her ass. My mind began to race and my conscious began to debate with me.

'Go for it! No one's here but you and that sexy piece of ass!'  
'NO! I can't do that! It's wrong!'  
'The girl made you feel her ass. HER ASS, you moron! That thing looks like you could crack chestnuts with it!'  
'S-So? She made me feel her muscles, that's it!'  
'What girl would make a guy feel her ass and not want them to do more?'  
'Chelsea.'  
'If I wasn't your conscious, I would slap the shit out of you.'  
"Hey, are ya' gonna' press start or what?" I was brought out of my mental argument by her question.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Just thinking about some stuff." I said sheepishly. She shrugged.  
"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" We began to play the game. I had picked Robin since I liked his play style while she picked Ness. The map was random, but it landed on Gaur Plains. Chelsea groaned in annoyance. She always hated this stage because of the giant hole in the middle. We fought for quite a while, but she reflected my Thoron with Ness' forward smash, costing me the game.  
"Yes! I am victorious! The psychic boy of Eagleland beat ya' once again!" She boasted. I chuckled a little at her enthusiasm. We were about to play another game when the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed.  
"It's my doctor. This'll probably take a while, so you can play a game against the CPU." She took the phone and headed upstairs. I looked back at my lap from under the pillow and my member was still hard. I unbuckled my pants and let my cock fly out from the hole in my boxers. I then noticed Chelsea's top was still on the couch. I took and brought it and dug my face in it, taking in her scent. My dick twitched violently and throbbed as I smelled it. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped her shirt around my shaft and began to pump it. All my thoughts were on Chelsea. I envisioned taking her on this couch, making her moan out my name. It was all too much for me. I was so close, just a few more pumps...

"E-Emmet?" I froze. I slowly turned my head to see Chelsea standing at the stairs with a look of shock. She was looking at me, but more at my large member. I panicked, my worst fear being realized. My best friend catching me masterbating to them.  
"Wait, C-Chelsea! I-I can explain!" She walked over to me, her eyes fixated on me. I closed my eyes in fear. No, she was probably going to kick my ass and throw me out. I'll never get to hangout with her. She'll never want to see my face again.

"Ya' moron..."

"?" I open my eyes to see her staring me down still.  
"Ya' really are dense as an Onix." I raised my brow in confusion.  
"I don't get it..."  
"I already knew ya' had a crush on me!" I looked at her, shocked.  
"I've seen the way ya' look at me whenever we hangout. I was trying to get ya' to confess or try to court me or something!" I was still shocked.  
"So, you're not mad that I...um, tried getting off with your shirt?" I asked sheepishly. She chuckled.  
"Of course not! I'm glad ya' like me that much!" Her face turned angry.  
"I am mad that ya' tried to bottle ya' feelings up!" She then turned her attention to my member.  
"I'm also mad ya' kept this monstrous cock away from me..." She got on the couch and began to stroke my shaft. I groaned at her touch and bucked my hips in response. She pumped my pole, sliding up and down. My balls began to tighten as I was on the brink of orgasm.  
"Ya' gonna cum, big boy?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded and she stopped her actions, making me whine. She stripped her shorts and panties to reveal her pussy to me.  
"Come on, claim me like ya' want to!" I nodded. I grabbed her rear and drove my cock into her, breaking what I assumed to be her hymen. She winced in pain, making me worried.  
"Continue." She said. I began thrusting into her, making her moan in pleasure.  
"Fuck yes!" She moaned. I began to fiddel with her breasts as I pounded into her. I tweaked her nipple on one and groped the other. She began to lactate, wetting my hands a bit. I gripped her breasts and drilled my prick deeper into her. The sounds of sex were filling the room, like music to my ears. I felt like I was going to explode. I hilted deep into her and shot my hot seed into her womb. She sharply exhaled as I continued my stream. Once it was over I tried to pull out, but was stopped by her.  
"No, keep it in. I love how it feels." I left my knot inside her and hugged her as we drifted to sleep.


End file.
